pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Mater
Tokyo Mater is the fifth episode in the Cars Toons series. The short was shown in theaters in the US before the Disney animated film "Bolt" in December 2008. The short is the first Disney Pixar production presented in Disney Digital 3-D. It is also the first Pixar short to be shown before a non Pixar produced Disney animated feature film. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, Sheriff pulls up when three of the Tuner Cars, Boost, DJ and Wingo drift past. As Sheriff races after them, Mater says that he used to be an import. He then tells Lightning McQueen what happened. One day, Mater was driving along the road when he spotted a car sitting by the side of the road. His name was Ito San. He asks Mater to tow him somewhere far away and Mater ends up taking him all the way to Tokyo. As Mater drops him off, he notices two modified cars resembling DJ and Wingo. As he follows a group of ladies, he accidentally bumps into a gang leader resembling Boost, named Kabuto, who challenges him to a race at midnight. After extreme modifications, Mater comes to the starting line. Ito San tells them that they must race to the top of Tokyo Tower and the winner will become king of all drifters. Then, he tells them that the loser will be stripped of all modifications and become stock. The race then starts. After Kabuto mocks him saying that he can't drift, Mater ends up sliding through the lobby of a building and being chased by a cop. After he loses Kabuto, he eventually catches up with him, but is slowed down by his posse of ninjas. Lightning asks Mater what happened next and Mater tells him that "you was there, too". Back in Tokyo, Lightning is a dragon power expert who defeats the ninjas. After he defeats them, Mater notices that Kabuto is almost to the tower. Lightning takes Mater through a shortcut through a building site where Mater learns how to drift. After Mater notices that the road is out, Lightning shoots him into a pipe that blasts him ahead of Kabuto. As they race into Tokyo Tower, Kabuto knocks Mater off the tower, but Mater uses his tow hook to spring him to the top and wins the race. As Kabuto is laughed at by his ninjas after he is stripped of modifications and Mater celebrates his victory, Mater says, "That's how I became Tow-ke-yo Mater, king of all of the drifters." Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning doesn't believe Mater, but then Mater appears with wooden boxes resembling his drifter form. Then, Guido slams a box down on his hood. Mater then drives away with Lightning looking on, confused. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Kabuto *Kabuto's Ninjas *Sheriff *Guido *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Mia and Tia *Yokoza *Komodo *Patokaa *Teki & Paki *Cho *Ito San *Kaa Reesu *Kyandee *Sanban *Manji *Tansou *Bye Bye Kar *Geishas *Van-San *Tabinu *Yojimbo *Fillmore (cameo) *Sarge (cameo) *Ramone (cameo) *Flo (cameo) *Luigi (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Sulley (cameo) *Chuki (cameo) Cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Mach Tony Kobayashi as Kabuto *Robert Ito as Ito-San *Elissa Knight as Mia and Tia *Guido Quaroni as Guido Trivia * The graphics and plot seems to be based on Tokyo Street Racing movies, along with The Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. * Snot Rod is the only Delinquent Road Hazard not to be seen in this short. * In one secene, Mater slides in a restaurant which says Harryhausen's (from Monster's Inc.) in Japanese on it.Mike and Sulley from Monsters Inc. appear in their monster truck forms as Mater slides out of the restaurant. * When Mater is celebrating after winning the race, we see DJ dancing to the music. * Koji from Cars: Mater National is one of the cars that watches Mater start the race. * The police car that chases Mater on his light said "Police" in Japanese. * The police car says the same thing as Sheriff in the beginning of the short ("Get back here, you import punk"). * The cops love donuts as a food, and the donut is a drifting move in which to spin in a circle. * This is the first Maters Tall Tale in which Lightning McQueen doesn't get in trouble. Unidentified Flying Mater is the second. * Even though there are Japanese songs, the last song is Korean. * Buy n Large from WALL·E appears as the company selling "Lugnut in a Cup". * Before Kabuto challenges Mater, a large screen has a news report on. It shows Chuki reporting something, in the same shot as she did in the movie when Lightning went missing, only Kabuto is in in Lightning's place. * Several brands that sponsored Piston Cup teams in ''Cars'' appear in Tokyo Mater on advertisements. These includes RPM, N2O Cola, Easy Idle, Vitoline, Nitroade, Mood Springs, Gasprin, No Stall and Gaskits. * There is a Dinoco building seen when Mater comes out of the water. * Parts of Tokyo shown during the short reappear in Cars 2, which is also partially set in Tokyo. * Kabuto, Yokoza, and several female characters briefly appear in ''Cars 2''. * The House of Donuts was seen in Cars 2: The Video Game in the Ginza Sprint race. * The crane closely resembles Frank from Cars. Gallery Image:Tokyomater.jpg|Dragon Lightning McQueen and Tokyo Mater Image:Dragonmcqueen.jpg|Dragon Lightning McQueen Image:Kabuto.Jpg|Tokyo Mater and Kabuto Image:ItoSan.jpg|Ito San Image:Greentiresmiatia.JPG|Tokyo Mia & Tia with green tires and spoilers Image:Whitetiresmiatia.jpg|Tokyo Mia & Tia with white tires and spoilers Miscellaneous Characters *These are minor characters that do not have their own pages. Image:Cho.jpg|Cho Image:Geishagirls.jpg|Geisha Girls Image:KabutoNinjas.jpg|Kabuto's Ninjas Image:Komodo.jpg|Komodo Image:Teki&Peki.jpg|Teki and Paki (with Mater) Image:Yokoza.jpg|Yokoza Image:TokyoMaterSully_Mike.jpg|Mike and Sulley Image:Kyandee.jpg|Kyandee Image:Manji.jpg|Manji Image:Van-san.jpg|Van-San Image:Tabinu.jpg|Tabinu (red) and Yojimbo (blue) Image:265595_259895627360041_100000188161532_1252502_424111_o.jpg|A crane Image:282547_259896384026632_100000188161532_1252503_5560176_n.jpg|Pitties at House of Donuts Category:Cars Toons Episodes Category:Cars Toons Episodes